A Cartoon's Life (CyberChaseZoneFilms2010 Version)
CyberChaseZoneFilms2010's movie-spoofs of "A Bug's Life" Cast *Flik - SpongeBob and Patrick (Sharing the Role) (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Princess Atta - Sandy (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Dot - Eliza (with Darwin and Donnie as Extras) (The Wild Thornberrys) *Queen - Marianne (The Wild Thornberrys) *Aphie - Perry (Phineas and Ferb) *Dot's 2 Boyfriends - Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) and Adam (My Gym Partner's Monkey) *Mr. Soil - Archibald Asparagus (VeggieTales) *Dr. Flora - Frieda (Thomas and Friends) *Thorny - Gordon (Thomas and Friends) *Cornelius - James (Thomas and Friends) *Hopper - Hacker (Cyberchase) *Molt - Buzz and Delete (Cyberchase) *Thumper - Bull (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) *Axel and Loco - Ozzy and Strut (The Land Before Time 2) *P.T. Flea - Principal Pixiefrog (My Gym Partner's Monkey) *Francis - Rocko (with Heffer and Filburt as Extras) (Rocko's Modern Life) *Slim - Melman (with Alex, Marty, and Gloria as Extras) (Madagascar) *Heimlich - Winnie the Pooh (with Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore as Extras) *Dim - Tantor (Tarzan) *Gypsy - Patsy (with Nina and Gretchen as Extras) (Camp Lazlo) *Manny - Lazlo (with Raj and Clam as Extras) (Camp Lazlo) *Rosie - Judy Hopps (with Nick Wilde as Extra) (Zootopia) *Tuck and Roll - Swaysway and Buhdeuce (Breadwinners) *Fly Brothers - Max and Monty (Thomas & Friends) *Thud - Tamatoa (Moana) *Bird - Dragon (Shrek) *Ants - Various Hero Characters *Ant who shouts "I'm lost!" - Fear (Inside Out) *Ant that gets tired - Samson (Camp Lazlo) *Grasshoppers - Various Villian Characters *Grasshopper next to Molt, Axel and Loco - Duke Weaselton (Zootopia) *2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears - Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatians) *Blueberry Troop Kids - Various Human and Animal Kids *Flies at Circus - King Louie and the Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *Baby Maggots - Plusle and Minun (Pokemon) *Drumming Tarantula - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Circus Fireflies - Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show) *Flies who throw berries at Manny - Yummo and the Wickershams (Horton Hears a Who) *Harry and Bug Friend - Beaker and Dr. Bunsen Honeydew (Muppets) *Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign - Pinky (Beanie Babies) *Mime Bug - I.M. Weasel (I Am Weasel) *Bartender - Gazpacho (Chowder) *Cockroach Waitress - Duck (Skunk Fu) *Mosquito Waitress - Clamantha (Fish Hooks) *Slick - I.R. Baboon (I Am Weasel) *Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' - Grover (Sesame Street) *Baby Birds - Dronkeys (Shrek) *Woody (in Outtakes) - Kermit (Muppets) Chapters *1. A Cartoon's Life Part 1 - Opening Credits/Harvest Time *2. A Cartoon's Life Part 2 - Princess Sandy Gets Stressed Out *3. A Cartoon's Life Part 3 - SpongeBob and Patrick's Invention *4. A Cartoon's Life Part 4 - Eliza, Darwin and Donnie Meets SpongeBob and Patrick *5. A Cartoon's Life Part 5 - SpongeBob and Patrick Looses the Food *6. A Cartoon's Life Part 6 - The Cartoon Villains! *7. A Cartoon's Life Part 7 - Eliza, Darwin and Donnie Meets Bull *8. A Cartoon's Life Part 8 - SpongeBob and Patrick's Trial *9. A Cartoon's Life Part 9 - SpongeBob and Patrick Goes for Help *10. A Cartoon's Life Part 10 - Principal Pixiefrog's Circus *11. A Cartoon's Life Part 11 - Principal Pixiefrog Gets Burnt *12. A Cartoon's Life Part 12 - City Lights *13. A Cartoon's Life Part 13 - SpongeBob and Patrick Tries to Find Warriors *14. A Cartoon's Life Part 14 - The Robin Hood Act *15. A Cartoon's Life Part 15 - SpongeBob and Patrick's Flight Home *16. A Cartoon's Life Part 16 - SpongeBob and Patrick is Back *17. A Cartoon's Life Part 17 - Celebration *18. A Cartoon's Life Part 18 - "Circus Animals!?" *19. A Cartoon's Life Part 19 - A Dragon! *20. A Cartoon's Life Part 20 - Sandy Apologizes to SpongeBob and Patrick *21. A Cartoon's Life Part 21 - SpongeBob and Patrick Has a Plan *22. A Cartoon's Life Part 22 - Building the Bird *23. A Cartoon's Life Part 23 - The Cartoon Villains' Hideout *24. A Cartoon's Life Part 24 - The Cartoon Villains' Go Back to the Island *25. A Cartoon's Life Part 25 - The Party *26. A Cartoon's Life Part 26 - Battle Stations *27. A Cartoon's Life Part 27 - The Cartoon Villains Arrive *28. A Cartoon's Life Part 28 - Eliza, Darwin and Donnie Run for Their Lives *29. A Cartoon's Life Part 29 - Eliza, Darwin and Donnie Begs SpongeBob and Patrick *to Come Back *30. A Cartoon's Life Part 30 - Show Time (Part 1) *31. A Cartoon's Life Part 31 - Show Time (Part 2) *32. A Cartoon's Life Part 32 - SpongeBob and Patrick to the Rescue *33. A Cartoon's Life Part 33 - Principal Pixiefrog Burns the Bird *34. A Cartoon's Life Part 34 - The Cartoons Band Together *35. A Cartoon's Life Part 35 - The Fight *36. A Cartoon's Life Part 36 - The Chase/Hacker's Demise *37. A Cartoon's Life Part 37 - Happy Times Again *38. A Cartoon's Life Part 38 - End Credits Gallery Category:CyberChaseZoneFilms2010 Category:A Bug's Life Movies Category:A Bug's Life spoofs Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoofs